Cache Cache dans le temps
by titPiou
Summary: Une dispute, un rendez vous dans le bureau de Dumbeldor ... Harry et Drago vont encore une fois regretter de s'être disputé dans les couloirs de l'école !


Aucun personnage ne m'appartient snifouille .

- Heureusement pour eux sinon qu'est-ce que tu leur ferais ...

**Drago :** déjà qu'elle nous torture sans que l'on soit à elle !

**Harry :** Drago je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de commencer comme a ...

- Ohhh ze l'aime bien ce petit !

**Drago :** Moi pas ! Harry ta peur de cette timbré ?

Timbré ? Qui est la timbré ? è.é

- Ta pas compris qu'il parlait de toi ! Drago cher Drago on va bien s'entendre.

**Harry :** Je le sens mal ce coup-là ...

- Allies toi avec moi pour lui pourrir la vie !

Ta que cette idée la en tête toi ...

- J'accompli le but pour lequel j'ai été créée !

**Drago :** ... ca me parait pas mal comme vengeance ... j'accepte

Dragounet... attend toi à subir mille tourments si tu fais ça. Je t'aime beaucoup mais y'a des limites.

**Harry :** "drapeau blanc en main" moi j'ai rien avoir avec ça hein...

**Drago :** Lâche !

**Harry :** Tu devrais peut-être l'écouter, moi je suis raisonnable c'est tout.

- Mais non ne l'écoute pas t'es un Malfoy oui ou non ?

**Drago :** Je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a peur de rien.

Bon c'est toi qui décide.

**Drago :** Tout à fait !

C'est ton choix.

**Drago :** Oui

Dernier mot ?

**Drago :** Oui

Tu accepteras ma vengeance ?

**Drago :** rien ne me fait peur.

Ok alors welcome chez les gryffy pour ma prochaine fic !

**Drago :** ...

**Harry :** Je crois que tu l'as tué la ...

- Pourquoi elle me fait perdre à chaque fois ceux qui veulent bien m'aider ... tricheuse...

Héhéhé Sur ce ... bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le grand bureau du directeur de Poudlard se trouvait 3 personnes. Dumbeldor assit sur son grand fauteuil, fixait de ces yeux malicieux, deux élèves qui n'avaient pas l'air heureux d'être ici. Chacun jetait de rapide coup d'œil méchant à l'autre, se portant mutuellement responsable de ce qui allait leur arriver. Car comme chacun le savait, Dumbeldor avait le chic pour choisir des punitions quelques peu gênantes et insupportables.

Le silence régnait en maitre jusqu'à ce que la voix du directeur ne le brise.

- Et bien et bien, après les récents évènements, j'avais espéré ne plus vous revoir dans mon bureau pour ce genre de motif messieurs…

L'un des deux garçons, doté d'une chevelure blonde remplie de gel, s'avança en plantant son regard gris clair dans les yeux du directeur avec l'intention de se défendre comme il le pouvait.

- Professeur, veuillez m'excuser mais Potter est le seul responsable de l'incident qui s'est produit dans le couloir. Je dois dire qu'il m'a littéralement sauté dessus sans que je ne sache pourquoi !

Il ignora parfaitement le cri de protestation qu'avait poussé l'autre élève nommé Harry Potter, qui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Les yeux verts d'Harry, habituellement imprégnés de bons sentiments, fixaient Drago avec une lueur de colère qui en aurait fait trembler beaucoup. Beaucoup.. Mais pas Drago Malfoy qui détourna la tête de son petit ami d'un air hautain afin de reporter son attention sur le vieux fou.

- Monsieur Malfoy, n'est-ce pas vous que j'ai trouvé à califourchon sur monsieur Potter entrain de pointer votre baguette sur son visage ?

Un ange passa. "Saleté de vieux fou ..." fut la seule pensée qui passa dans l'esprit de Drago alors qu'il se renfrognait. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Harry très satisfait de voir le blond se faire fermer le clapé. Les raisons pour lesquelles ils se trouvaient là étaient vraiment ridicules, et justement, c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils s'inquiétaient encore plus pour la punition qui allait leur tomber dessus. Harry capta un murmure qui venait de sa droite qui appartenait à Drago.

"- Tout es de ta faute Potter. Si t'avais tenu ta langue on n'en serait pas là.

- Tu m'accuses alors que c'est toi qui as insulté Ron !

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- Et bien j'en ai fait de même."

Les joues de Drago rougirent quelque peu de colère.

- Ce gars est soumis à sa copine ! JE ne suis pas soumis ! Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas !

- Un Malfoy ne fait pas grand-chose on dirait...et surtout pas dire la vérité, surtout quand il s'est mis tout seul dans les embrouilles.

- Tu es celui qui se met constamment dans la merde Potter, n'inverses pas les rôles.

- Messieurs ...

- Ah oui ? Et si tu n'avais pas parlé comme tu l'as fait ce matin on n'en serait pas la !

- Pas de ma faute si tu traines avec une belette qui se soumet à une mademoiselle je sais tout. Tu vois un Malfoy sait dire la vérité quand il faut. Je ne cherche qu'à t'ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh mais oui et je suis sensé te remercier ? Merci mon cher de m'ouvrir les yeux et de me montrer encore une fois quel abruti tu peux être.

- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy veuillez...

- Et qui est l'enfoiré qui a cherché à m'humilier devant toute une assemblé i peine une heure ? Saint Potter qui ne pouvait pas laisser son ami se défendre tout seul ! Au non bien sûr il devait se faire remarquer.

- Désoler d'être loyale, c'est en effet une qualité que tu ne dois pas beaucoup connaitre vu...

- STOP

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte tous deux avaient élevé la voix, s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et la dispute avait éclaté. Seulement bien que le directeur les ai stoppé, leur regards continuaient se croiser de manière assez peu rassurante. Un tout petit sourire sadique apparu sur le visage du directeur qui s'amusait grandement du spectacle que les deux adolescents lui offraient.

- Messieurs je vous demande de cesser cette petite dispute de couple.

Deux regards le foudroyèrent ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'agrandir le sourire du grand barbu

- Votre punition sera simple, je vous demande d'échanger vos places.

Les deux regards changèrent pour devenir interrogatifs, puis terrifiés.

Une seule pensée traversa leurs deux esprits à ce moment :

" Il a peté un câble ? Non ... il est sérieux ... je vais mourir ..."

- Potter non seulement tu paieras pour ce que tu as dit dans le couloir mais si en plus de ca je dois aller à Gryffondor... T'es mort !

Harry se retourna brusquement pour lui répondre mais sa main heurta violemment un objet se trouvant sur l'étagère près de lui. Le petit sablier se retrouva vite pars terre en mille morceau. La voix de Drago retentit.

- Et bas bien, on reconnait les doués ! Une seule paire de lunettes ne te suffit pas Potter ? Il t'en faut une deuxième peut-être ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, une sorte de petit vent commença à entourer les trois occupants de la pièce. Celui qui commençait à englober Dumbeldor s'arrêta aussitôt à l'inverse de celui qui s'attaquait à Drago et Harry qui n'avaient aucun moyen de le stopper. Ils furent alors rapidement engloutit dans un nuage épais avant d'avoir l'impression d'être soulevé.

La dernière chose qu'ils purent apercevoir fut le grand sourire que Dumbeldor leur envoya puis plus rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry heurta brutalement le sol. Il se frotta la tête afin de faire partir la douleur et observer ce qui l'entourait. D'un seul coup d'œil il reconnut l'endroit. L'objet cassé n'avait fait que l'emmener dans les couloirs de Poudlard où il se retrouvait maintenant assis par terre et...seul.

La question d'où étais Drago passa dans son esprit mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que pour lui, il s'agissait d'une bonne chose que le Serpentard ait atterrit plus loin vu la manière dont il voulait se venger. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Harry à cette seule pensée. Drago avait beau aimer Harry, il n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy se vengeait toujours. Il était donc préférable pour lui d'éviter le blond un certain temps.

Le jeune homme se releva et retira les saletés se trouvant sur sa robe. Vu l'heure qu'il était les cours auraient dû être fini. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fut surprit d'y voir un ciel bleu. Quelques temps avant que dumbeldor ne les emmène dans son bureau, de la neige tombait dehors, l'époque de noël arrivait. Alors pourquoi d'un coup le temps avait-il changé.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse se poser d'autres questions, une foule d'élèves sortie. Harry n'en reconnu aucun...toutes les têtes lui étaient inconnues et il ressenti un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Ses jambes commencèrent à marcher et chaque élève passait près de lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, ce qui apparemment était le cas. Il observa chaque personne de près essayant d'en reconnaitre au moins une histoire de se rassurer mais rien...rien de rien.

Un cri le fit se stopper net, se tournant vers l'origine.

- POTTER !

Quelqu'un l'avait vu ! Il s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir mais se stoppa de nouveau en réalisant que ce n'était pas lui que l'on avait appelé. Devant lui se tenait une personne qu'il connaissait bien, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noir, doté d'une beauté arrogante qui souriait à un autre garçon occupé à s'avancé vers lui.

Harry reconnu le deuxième étant donné qu'il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Sirius et James semblaient très jeunes.

Il comprit alors ce qu'était l'objet qu'il avait cassé. Mais où se trouvait Drago. Il ne pouvait pas être resté dans leur temps vu que le nuage l'avait enveloppé lui aussi. Il regarda autour de lui en suivant son père et son parrain qui semblaient partir pour leur prochain cours. Là, ses questions au sujet de Drago trouvaient leurs réponses. Celui-ci se trouvait au milieu du couloir les bras croisés, à regarder Harry de manière très ... noir. Apparemment celui-ci avait compris aussi où ils se trouvaient. Ca plus ce qui c'était passé avant... le blond devait vraiment être en colère. Un petit bruit ressemblant à un "Gloups" retentit et Harry parti précipitamment dans la salle de classe avec James et Sirius pour se cacher, espérant qu'avec la foule Drago ne l'ai pas vu rentrer.

Une chose était certaine, son ange représentait maintenant un plus gros problème que son changement de temps ...

**A suivre ...**


End file.
